Chibi Fluffiness!
by Andhitittillitdies
Summary: Where Nagihiko is in chibi/toddler form and Rima has to take care of him. Rimahiko, Amuto, and maybe Kutau The genre might, might be love instead of friendship...hmmm I deciding whether this should be T or K plus Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara or anything considered copyright!
1. Chapter 1

**Chibi Fluffiness!3**

**Nagi's POV**

I sleepily raised my head, unshielding my amber orbs as I slowly processed my surroundings. Golden rays of the sun prowled through, seeking in anyplace of disdained shadows, illuminating the world around me from the budding greens to the paling blues. While doing so, a sound no more than a stream was begging to be heard and the running water soothed my ears. Like the honeyed morning dew from the raging storm before, it was as if someone was humming a lullaby with the sweetest voice one could imagine after being awoken from a horrid nightmare. Fragrances of lilacs wafted up my nose, requesting me to droop my lids back to the peaceful slumber I longed for.

I would have done so, if not for the terrifying creature I transfixed my gaze onto. Both of the corners of my eyes rounded as I peered at the white, four-legged beasts towering over me. The heavenly wonderland I was in before had immediately transformed into a desolate graveyard. Soothing streams were replaced with rapid, murky waters, the cleansed blue skies to cloudy inked greys, and the sweet scented lilacs were no more. Intimidated, I darted towards the opposite direction and hugged the closest item next to me.

**Rima's POV**

beep! Beep! BEEP! Groaning, I heaved my right shoulder leftwards so that I was on my stomach with my face flat against my pillow and dragged my hand towards the vexing noise of my alarm. Instead, the irritating object was now blasting out songs as I realized I pushed the wrong button. My flimsy fingers fumbled on the surface of the device, hunting down the "off" switch. After discovering the switch, the irritating din in my room ceased and I rested on my bed for a couple more minutes before rising to change my clothes. I groggily rotated the door knob and swung the door open to reveal my uniform.

Later, after changing, I trudged my way towards the kitchen to consume breakfast. I was assuming father went to work already because there was no screeching in the house. Mother stared at me strangely, was there something on my face? Just then, Kusukusu's egg flew towards me and cracked open.

"Rimaaaaa! Why are you wearing your school uniform? It's Saturday!" Kusukusu complained while sluggishly rubbing her eyes. Then she yawned half the size of Amu's largest yawn. I glanced down at my uniform and then my brain registered that it was indeed a Saturday.

"Sorry mama, I'll go change," I uttered, ashamed. As I scampered back upstairs my cellphone chimed. I peered at a text from Amu which was filled with illegible words and numbers. I texted back confusedly only to get more symbols and nonsensical terms except for the word "garden". _Garden, as in royal garden? _I thought as I hurriedly slipped on a jacket.

"Mama! I'm going out for a bit okay? For a guardian meeting," I lied knowing she couldn't argue with that. Surprisingly, she answered, "Okay Rima! Hurry along and go see your friends! It's not everyday they invite you right...haha..." as if she wanted me out of the house. Awkwardness first rose to the surface of my confusion but I hurriedly called for Kusukusu and shot out the door before mama could change her mind. Heaving a sigh, the wind slapped my face as I forced my feet towards Seiyo Elementary School. Inspecting the dirt along the orange bricks I made my way to the glass building, halting as soon as my eyes recognized the structure.

"Rima what are we doing here?" Kusukusu probed but stopped as soon as I flashed my phone in front of her face. I pushed the doors open and glanced down at an adorable toddler clutching my leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no owney SC or anything that could be considered copyright Couples: rimahiko and amuto no likey no readey I'm very sorry for any OCness

**Nagi's POV**

Tears stung my eyes as I hugged a warm object. Pondering what it was, I elevated my head to survey an astounding sight. She was beautiful in every way possible, from her golden locks of hair to her small petite feet. Her eyes! They shined and twinkled brighter than all the stars in the universe combined. I was dazed and lost in thought as I gazed at her face.

"Onee-chan," I involuntarily voiced and for some reason her wintry pale skin flushed with pink.

**Rima's POV**

_It's a miniature version of Nagihiko!_ I first thought as other thoughts began to cloud my head. _Wait, but did Nagihiko say he had a younger sibling? No! You hate Nagihiko stupid! B-b-but...mini Nagihiko is so cute! I wonder where-_My thoughts were cut off with a chibi pink-haired girl running towards me screaming, "Mommy!" while her hands were gripping a phone. That explained the strange symbols and words assuming that the pinkette was Amu.

"Rima-chaaaaan! Amu-chan has been transformed into a child!" Suu wailed flying over with Amu. I merely stood in shock at the scene before me. Tadase was spilling buckets of water from his eyes while Kukai bounced a soccer ball on the poor boy's head. Yaya and Pepe screeched 'candy!' every ten seconds after darting around looking for a packet full of sugar. Kiseki failed to grab his servants' attention, as they were busy trying to calm the din. Amu was about to tackle me only to be stopped by an older teen who had navy blue hair. I narrowed my eyes towards the bluenette, curious as to what he would do to Amu.

"Onii-tan?" Amu questioned with the most wonder a child could contain. The older teen swiftly picked her up and asked,

"Amu, won't you like to play a game with your older brother?" Not only was he being creepy as usual but he sickeningly sweet to Amu so much that I started debating if I should've joined Tadase in his revenge on his brother. Amu seemed to consider his offer and cheerfully accepted it.

"Okay! What game?" Amu inquired, eyes shining brightly in fascination. Ikuto sweetly smiled, a real smile, and carried her over towards the table where we held our meetings as Suu went to calm the racket over with the other charas. I was so disgusted by how he acted...

I turned my attention back to the purple head who was still hugging my leg but looked less terrified now. This was bad, I wasn't good at handling children. I mean I was a child myself, I was still in elementary school for goodness sake.

"Are you going to let go of my leg now?" I requested. He appeared to snap out of his trance and pouted, hugging my leg tighter. _Kill me now…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no owney SC or anything that could be considered copyright

Couples: rimahiko and amuto no likey no readey

**Nagi's POV**

"Are you going to let go of my leg now?" Onee-chan asked. Tears formed at the rims of my eyes as I struck out my lower lip. _Did Onee-chan not like me?_ I thought, and tightened my grip around her leg.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, if you don't let go of me right this second then you are a bad kid!" she commanded. I let go of her leg immediately and cowered away in guilt. _Onee-chan was mean!_ I thought as water spilled from both of my eyes.

**Rima's POV**

As soon as I scolded him, I wished that the words would crawl back in my mouth. There he was, cowering in the bushes in fear, which made me feel guilty in every way possible. I stood awkwardly, brain filing through my memories of what my mother and father would do in the situation.

"It's alright, as long as you are a good kid big sister will praise you," I comforted(?) patting his head. _Rima when did you get this soft? _a part of me interrogated. Another part hollered _Good job! He stopped crying! _Mini Nagi stopped crying alright, but what was I to do now?

"Onee-chan, how do I become a good kid?" mini Nagi questioned, a slight tilt in his head. I couldn't help but adore that childish face.

"You do whatever I say," I replied with a war in my mind. Sometimes, it felt like there was another being inside of me. _Wait you just made him your slave! What's so wrong about that? Everything! He's a human too you know! What else was I supposed to say!? Maybe something kinder!? Like...?_

"Hai! onee-chan!" Nagi interrupted, straightening his back, only to fall from a soccer ball whacking his head. Falling face-flat onto the grey tiles, it was only in the matter of seconds before I was greeted with sobbs of pain and fear. Miniature Kukai jogged over to retrieve the lost ball. _Damn brat! I was going to kill him! _I glared at him with rage, a dark aura surrounding me as I hugged mini Nagi close to cease his wails. The athletic twerp seemed to notice that the air around me was something not to be reckoned with and fled back to the blondie who had now awoken his "king" aura. Daichi trailed along, after winking at us with a thumbs up.

"Shhh, its alright, Onee-chan is here," I consoled, the dark aura fading away. I noticed the usual laughter around me was gone, where had Kusukusu gone? Mini Nagi sniffed and tightened his grip around my neck.

"And there's the girl with the purple hair!" Amu pointed at mini Nagi, then turned back to Ikuto with an expectant look in her eyes. "Did I do good?" Beside her, Kusukusu was snickering like crazy._ So that was where she was… _

"Aside from mistaking the purple head and kiddie king for being girls and my sister for being your mother, you did perfect." Ikuto acknowledged as he gave Amu a piece of candy. _Wait, Utau was also here!? _I frantically looked around and saw Utau (non-miniature) now at a glaring competition with Kukai.

"So that boy was was bully kun, and the blondie was water kun?" Amu pondered out loud. Kusukusu laughed even louder.

"Yes that is correct," Ikuto answered trying to stifle a chuckle. "Now let's play the game where we bother people until they scream." _That was not going to end well. _I rotated my head to find an empty space of what should have been mini Nagi. Alarmed, I flashed my eyes from place to place.

"Kusukusu! Where's mini Nagi?" I asked, but she was already off with Amu and Ikuto. The sound of water splashing ran to my ears, and I ran towards the sound. There I saw mini-errm-big Nagi struggling to get out of the water. _Thank goodness he's back to normal! _I thought only to be jinxed.

"Onee-chan!" Nagihiko shouted, scrambling onto his feet and **giving me a bear hug** in that form. It was suffocating I tell you. _Tell me this is all a dream!_

**A/N Please review or PM me about any ideas or events you would like to happen...the writer's block hit me in the head.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no owney SC or anything that could be considered copyright

Couples: rimahiko and amuto no likey no readey

**Rima's POV**

"Nagihiko, let go of me," I just barely choked. Said boy held on until coming into realizing,

"Onee-chan, small…" Letting go and dropping me onto the ground.

"No Nagihiko, you just got bigger," I remarked as I got up dusting myself. The silence wandered by as 'Nagihiko' began to form 'ideas' in his head.

"Imouto!" A vein twitched. "...kawaii." He remarked while patting me on the head. The vein twitched twice. "Chibi…" That vein would explode in the matter of a few seconds.

"Purplehead...stop patting me…" I, bangs covering my eyes, threatened. To my overloaded joy, he kept patting.

"Crossdresser, stop PATTING MY HEAD!" I yelled, fists clenching the ends of my shirt. Retracting his hand his head lowered. POOF! He regressed into his miniature form. A miniature form with a ponytail.

"Wahh! Momma, imouto kowai!" he cried while running over to grab his best buddy, my leg. If possible, his voice sounded even more higher pitched than his earlier miniature form and he now recognized me as his mom...but would I have to lug a purple blob around? No, absolutely not.

"Nagihiko let go of my leg…"

"Nagihiko…?" He questioned his own name but still held on. Did the yelling cause him to forget his own name?

"Nagihiko let go of my leg!" Anger budded.

"No!" Anger sprouted.

"Nagihiko, let go!" Anger grew.

"No! Not Nagihiko! Momma unfair! Momma calls Nagihiko, not Nadeshiko!" Anger transformed into confusion. Nadeshiko? I might as well try…

"Nadeshiko let go of my leg." The purple blob immediately let go and grinned like he or she had been praised. So apparently not only had he shrunk but he switched genders!?

**Nadeshiko/Nagihiko's POV**

"Nadeshiko let go of my leg." Momma requested. I let go and grinned, finally she said my name!_ Momma was so pretty, she had curly blonde hair _I thought as I gazed at my own violet locks. It took no more than a second for an idea to spring up my head. The springing idea was jumping for joy screaming 'pick me, pick me!' That was it, I wanted curly hair too! I poked at her leg and demanded,

"Momma I want curly hair like yours!" She looked bewildered for a second, then denied.

"No." Huh? What!? Why?

"But Momma..." My lips quivered into a pout as my amber eyes shifted up, my eyebrows knitting together in the process.

"No means no." She huffed and turned away. I wasn't done yet! I used the ultra-secret weapon of mass destruction! The sparkle attack! The shiny lights fluttered around me as I tilted my head for extra effect.

"N-no...I mean no!" I stared down in frustration and shook my head in confusion. How come it didn't work!? My ponytail became undone as I pouted towards the ground who gave me nothing in return. I took a peek at her face and was surprised to find hesitation. So if it was Nagihiko it'd work. I used my sparkle attack once more along with the pouting face. She twitched and muttered some words. Most likely curses.

"...alright but it will only be curly for a day" She acknowledged and motioned for me to turn around. She then proceeded to do something with my hair. I stayed put like the good girl I was, after all I wasn't impatient like Nagihiko.

**Rima's POV**

I proceeded to braid "Nadeshiko's" hair so that it would be curly later on. How could I give in to the sparkle attack? I've never had anyone order me around before! The lavender silk was more tangled than it looked. The first braid was easy as my fingers nimbly twisted, moved, and braided the strands but as it got to the third braid it was a nightmare.

"Ow! Mommy it hurts!" She cried. My fingers fumbled around attempting to untangle the mess.

"Do you want curly hair Nadeshiko?" The knot finally unraveled.

"...yes." However the next was bigger.

"Then be quiet and bear the pain." She whimpered slightly but stopped whining. Where was a brush when you needed one?

"Mommy…" I was almost one fourth of the first half of the head finished by now.

"Yes?"

"Who are they?" I looked up to the orange world from the lilac chaos and saw Amu hopping over with Ikuto supervising behind.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" the pinkette screeched. I continued to braid for I assumed this was the so-called 'bother people until they scream' plan but Nadeshiko continued to answer.

"What? What? What? What? What? What?" Not only was there one annoying voice but there was now two. Today must've been my birthday.

"Hey!" Almost two eighths finished.

"What?" Another knot yet to be untangled.

"Hey!" You will not beat me knot!

"What?" Almost, so close!

"Hey!" Yes! I untangled the nuisance.

"Momma, am I supposed to do something?" I began to braid again.

"No, just ignore her." I focused on the violet strands.

"Hey midget!" Did my ears deceive me or did I just hear the word '_midget'_? I tried to keep anger under control.

"Bala-balance!" Patience snapped, the irritance was going to know how it's done!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I don't own Shugo Chara or anything considered copyright!**

**Nadeshiko/Nagihiko's POV**

Confusion was swept up as I observed Momma's wrath ordering the little girl to strike the same pose over and over again. The pitiful crying face I saw second after second. I would've jumped right in to help if not for the terrifying monster right next to her. Momma had the murdering aura surrounding them. After continuous yells, the bigger man escaped with the little girl up a tree and scampered away assuring the little girl everything was alright. I waited for Momma to come back and make my hair curly again. Unfortunately for me, she was still in rage with Kusukusu not too far away for the chara change to be undone.

"You!" She bellowed, finger accusing me of a crime unbeknownst to me.

"...me?" Even my own finger rebelled against me.

"Do comical trick number thirty-two in the book of all comedy!" She snapped. "And you better do it good!" Her arms then twisted around each other as she leaned on her right leg, left foot tapping restlessly.

"...uh...Momma who's comedy?" Not only were my legs refusing to stay still but my entire brain was confused and disordered. Who was comedy? Trick number thirty-two? Book of comedy? Kusukusu, my saviour, floated over to help.

"Don't worry Nagihiko, see? Look! Do funny face!" Her petite face then enlarged two times its size in the matter of seconds with a red strawberry sticking out. Even she mistook me for Nagihiko. Everyone just loves my brother, huh? It was unfair! Why did attention always seek him out instead of me!? Suddenly my head flowed with memories as an elementary student. I was a good child, I didn't take breaks from dancing like him!

"No! Not funny!" My eyebrows knotted, and my teeth bit into my lip. I wasn't ever going to look as stupid as that! In our family, things were in strict order, from our dancing to our lives. Well at least me, seeing as Nagihiko has grown fond of basketball. All of a sudden I had the urge to run, to get out of the place, and I gave into that urge. My feet turned toward the exit and I bulleted outside.

**Rima's POV**

Awakening from my chara change, I glanced at a tiny purple smidgen before it was gone in a flash. Upon realizing what had just happened I called Kusukusu over to help search for the now missing Nadeshiko. Why was I left with the babysitting job? Amu would do so much better than me. Heck, even Ikuto had a soft spot reserved for children.

"Rima...I'm sorry. I didn't think she'd run away." Kusukusu looked down in shame as she flew over.

"That doesn't matter right now, we need to find Nadeshiko!" I directed as I shooted for the glass doors out. After pushing the heavy glass out of my way I searched for a purple blob up and down.

"Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko!" I hollered, panting. My lungs were going to burst!

"Nadeshiko? Rima aren't we looking for Nagihiko?" Kusukusu inquired.

"Some things happened, I'll tell you later," I responded before dashing over the orange tiles. _She couldn't have gotten too far!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara nor refrences to pokemon real life or whatnot.

* * *

**Nadeshiko/Nagihiko POV**

_Impossible._

Impossible was right. I'd never be like my brother, loved by everyone.

_Impossible._

No matter how much effort I put into dancing, mother doesn't even look my way. When she does her brown orbs are piled with sadness. Or maybe it's pity.

_Impossible._

They're all laughing and smiling together. Why couldn't I feel like laughing with them? I hated it...I hated that feeling.

_Impossible._

Some things will never change no matter how hard you try.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The tiny shadow screeched. Dark twinkles showered over me as my head spun. Everything was blurry and my ears muted any sound. I couldn't feel the pain of collapsing onto the concrete...or did I even fall onto the ground?

Gradually, the world faded into the dark.

**Rima POV**

My eyes darted from right to left, searching for any purple blobs. A high pitch holler froze me in my fears and worries. The word which was all too familiar. My train of thoughts flickered over many possibilities and slowed down to one which I feared would happen. No...it couldn't be, I could never...

My feet sprinted on their own as I dashed towards the scream. My eyes focused on the hovering black egg then wandered down to the passed out lavender heap.

"Kusukusu!" I called. The red clown bounced on over.

"My heart, unlock! Charanari! Clown Drop!" Nothing happened. The shadow egg snickered at my failure.

"Clown Drop!" I cried again but I didn't spot any pink dresses nor red boots or bows. I glared at the egg which burst into laughter. Why wasn't it working!?

"Kusukusu why?" I asked her puzzled. Kusukusu looked as confused as I was. Was my heart unstable? Why now of all times!

"Hee hee hee!" The shadow egg flew around us showering its sparkles everywhere. Then an echoeing voice vibrated within our ears.

'I don't wanna dance anymore!' the high pitch voice sounded. Nadeshiko? 'Everyone always expects Nagihiko this, Nagihiko that!' The black egg cracked. 'Why!? What about me?' The crack widened. 'If the world is like this, then I don't wanna live anymore!' A bright red 'X' peeked from the egg. I knew what was coming, but I wasn't going to sit back and crunch some popcorn.

"Nope!" I yelled and leapt for the egg, clamping it in my hands.

"Kusukusu! Ducktape!" Right on cue the polka-datted figure darted over with the silver roll and taped it shut.

"Imposs...ible..." The muffled voice whispered. The ducktape was now flailing to levitate as I now laid down to enjoy some buttery snacks. However, I had to stop munching as the tape ripped and the egg cracked open to reveal the purple figure.

"Hee hee! Impossible! Impossible!" The broken recorder played. Great. Now what? I stood and jumped into a defensive stance as the purple shadow multiplied. One..two..four..eight!? This X-character was quite the mess. I did first thing which came to mind. Snatching all of them and shoving them in a sack. Lucky for me these characters were smart little purples and teared a hole through the brown bag.

"Impossible! Impossible!" Right. Only Amu's open heart could actually heal them. But how would a toddler be able to do that? Let alone character transform.

"OPEN TART!" Speak of the devil. Wait...tart? The blue haired cat 'corrected' her.

"OPEN SESAME!" The pinkette whipped her head for praise. The male couldn't help but pat her head to those adorable eyes of hers. Wait...if Ikuto was here...

"Hey cat can you character transform with your gaurdian chara?" I asked in regular monotone.

"Look midget do you see any tiny blue cats around here? Yoru's busy with taiyaki." He responded then went back to praising his little girl. So none of us could character transform. Brilliant.

Angered from ignorance, the tiny shadow spat at the ground and hurled a purple orb which barely missed us.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" It bellowed once again.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The pinkette mimicked giggling after. Ikuto and I watched the two go back and forth.

"Impossible?" the shadow poked its cheek in question.

"Impossible?" Amu tilted her head.

"Impossible..." The figure slouched into fake depression.

"Impossible..." Pink eyebrows knit together.

"Impossible~" It sang.

"Impossible~" Amu sang horrible off key.

"Impossible!" The character shot its mini hand in accusation.

"Stupid!" A tiny hand pointed. She giggled like crazy after. Ikuto chuckled and pat her head. I smirked at the raging shadow. Kusukusu tittered hysterically.

"IMPOSSIBLEEEEE!" The little purple screamed in rage and shot down to hurt the pinkette. Amu kidnapped the poor thing with her fist. She shook out its anger and birds tweeted over a pirple head. Amu gazed at the figure expectantly.

"Impossible..." The shadow hungs it head depressed. I snacked on the rest of the popcorn by now and Ikuto sat down and stole bits of it in between.

"Hey! Why impossible?" She probed. The shadow slowly raised its head.

"Impossible?" it responded. The pinkette tilted her head and questioned,

"You say nothing else?"

"Impossible..." She released some of the pressure of her grip and brought the purple next to her cheek.

"Poor thing." She commented and little purple arms hugged back. The red 'X' began to crack and the purple glowed.

"...possible." It responded and the glow illuminated the place and the 'X' broke. So Amu really did it after all. I glanced over at Nadeshiko and was astonished to see the same light glowing from her body. The brightness blinded us for a second and when I opened my eyes, I saw that the pinkette fainted and Ikuto rushed over to her.

I hurried over to towards Nadeshiko but saw two purple toddlers instead of one. There was Nadeshiko...and Nagihiko!? I grabbed onto the two of them and began to shake them awake.

* * *

A/N: Since I decided to actually check the story yesterday I was surprised to find that someone actually faved/followed it. Originally I was disappointed with this story and was going to drop it because I was too lazy to re-update and make changes but thanks to the few of you I decided to continue it. Please review what you thought and if I should change anything please please tell me. I want this story to excite all you readers out there. ^.^

Toilala! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or anything considered copyright!**

* * *

**Nagihiko POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as I was shaken wildly. Onee...chan? I sleepily gazed at her worried yellow eyes.

"Onee-chan...want to sleep..." My mouth stretched as I yawned but stopped midway as I heard a familiar voice.

"Mommy...too dizzy..." I forced my head left to stare at an identical copy of me who looked as tired as I was.

"Hey...who?" I asked the other 'me'. Amber eyes rolled over and widened.

"Na-Nagihiko?" No. I am Nagihiko. I poked my finger into her cheek.

"Who?" I demanded to know who Onee-chan was holding besides me. She frowned at the poking intruder.

"Ow! That hurts! Stop it!" Stop dodging the question! Onee-chan grasped my finger and pulled it away.

"Stop Nagihiko. It's bothering her." My eyebrow knit. Why did Onee-chan side with her?

"Who she!?" I interrogated a bit angrily.

"My name Nadeshiko stupid!" No one called me stupid. I pinched her cheeks.

"I not stupid!" I glared at the so called 'Nadeshiko'.

"Yes you are!" She grabbed my cheeks. Ow ow ow ow!

"Stop it! Both of you!" Onee-chan ordered and I let go of her cheeks immediately.

**Rima POV **

"Stop it! Both of you!" I scolded and both hands flashed back to their respective places. They were still shooting needles at each other though.

"Nagihiko, meet your twin sister Nadeshiko." I introduced as I pulled them up. Now what to do. I should probably bring them back to the royal garden. What about the cat and Amu?

**Amu POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I stared at a certain smirking, blue-haired boy...

"I...Ikuto!" I stuttered. I looked around and back at him. Why was I sleeping on the ground?

"Aw. I wanted you to call me onii-tan like you did earlier." He pouted. Wait...I called him onii-tan? No way..I don't feel any headaches. What did I do? Last I remember, I was with Tadase and the others in the Royal garden while Kukai and Utau stopped by.

"Onii-tan?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. A-mu~?" He teased separating the syllables. I felt my face heat up.

"Wha-what am I doing here and why are you here?" I questioned worriedly. He didn't...do anything...did he?

"Amu!" I brightened at the sound of Rima. At least we weren't alone.

"Rima!" I stood up and ran over to my hero for breaking the awkwardness. When I got closer...she seemed awfully big. I peered up at the extremely tall blond. I saw Nagihiko and another Nagihiko trailing after. ...A Nagihiko and a Nagihiko... There were two Nagihikos!?

"Rima! What's going on? Why are you so big? And why is there two Nagihikos?" I asked whipping my head side to side. Come to think of it, Ikuto looked taller than normal. I felt strong arms wrap around me as I lifted off of the ground.

"Don't just ignore me. A-mu." Ikuto hugged me tight. He didn't feel this big before...

"Wh-wh-what are you doing Ikuto!?" My face burned as I struggled to escape. However, that just made his grip even tighter.

"Long story short, your physical form lost a couple of years, and it seems you have your mind back. This is Nadeshiko, she split off from Nagihiko." Nadeshiko...split off from Nagihiko? But I thought she was in Europe. Are twins a part of each other? Nevertheless, I burst out of Ikuto's arms and darted over to Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko! I missed you!" I hurled onto her.

**Nadeshiko** **POV**

Who was this girl? My sister? Something inside me snapped and I responded,

"Amu-chan! It's been a while hasn't it?" What was that? Why did I say that? The pinkette pulled back and threw questions.

"How was studying in Europe? Did you meet new friends? Why didn't you respond to my texts?" My mouth unconciously replied to each of them with a smile. Some of the words I said didn't even make sense in my brain.

I felt like I knew this girl, yet she seemed like a new person at the same time. It felt...weird.

That said, she chattered all the way to the room I was in before when a soccer ball whizzed by my head and hit Nagihiko. Ha. Idiot.

**Rima POV **

Oh boy. The shiny blings crawled back onto his eyes as he started to wail. The brat sprinted over yelling a simple sorry as he picked up his ball to pass it to the older girl. I glared at the kid for making my day with one more crying child. I sighed and pat the purple head.

He sniffled and quieted down after about ten pats.

"Hey Utau! Keep that kid under control!" Ikuto yelled. The twin pony-tailed blond glared back and hollered,

"That's impossible and you know it!" The ball whacked her head.

"Hahahahaha!" The brat laughed as his chubby finger pointed at her. The so-called 'Utau' shot icicles and pretty soon the brat was dashing away from a blonde's rage.

Miniature King was busy picking up all the wrappers like the good boy he was and Yaya was littering more by the second. At this rate the Royal Garden would perish. Well, I'd care less about the king's Easter this, Easter that. Plus, I'd make purple head clean it up for me.

"Onee-chan? What's that?" I peered down at the toddler and noticed he was staring at Kusukusu sitting on my shoulder.

"A shugo chara."

"Hello Nagi! Kusu!" Kusukusu waved her little hand.

"!" Nagihiko stared in horror.

"Hello?" Kusukusu flew left to right. Nadeshiko smiled,

"Stupid. Course it a shuo ara." Hazel orbs glared back.

"I knew!"

"Knew not."

"Knew yes!"

"Shut up you two, and Nadeshiko, it's 'Shugo chara'"

"But Onee-chan!"

"I said Shuo ara!"

"Nagi! Nade! Funny face!" Kusukusu did the regular funny face. Nagihiko bubbled laughter. Nadeshiko's mouth twitched. I felt a smile creep up my face.

"Thanks Kusukusu." She winked.

"No problem!"

"Yaya-chan stop throwing wrappers desu~!" Suu wailed from a distance. Instead, Yaya threw double the amount.

_This was going to be a long day._

* * *

A/N: Hmm I'm getting lazy on this story =.= Sorry for the late updates. And thank you, lovely reviewer ^.^ You're probably the one keeping me to write this. Sorry for being a bad author.


End file.
